You'll never set me free
by PxdxlF
Summary: C'était ironique, dans sa position, d'être si proche du rôle principal dans le coeur de Tom Jedusor. Quelque peu UA, très peu joyeux, Songfic.


Starring Role, _Marina and the Diamonds_. Je ne possède rien si ce n'est les paragraphes entre les paroles, et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour ce texte. Les évènements prennent place dans une univers alternatif, où Hermione s'est retrouvée dans les années 40 sans qu'on sache vraiment comment ou pourquoi, après la défaite de Voldemort à son époque. Ils ne sont pas à Poudlard, je suppose qu'ils possèdent un petit appartement dans Londres ? La romance est assez froide et malsaine, et le texte présente mon interprétation des paroles de la chanson par rapport à ce couple.

* * *

YOU'RE HARD TO HUG, TOUGH TO TALK TO AND I NEVER FALL ASLEEP  
WHEN YOU'RE IN MY BED, ALL YOU GIVE ME IS A HEARTBEAT

Les draps sont froids sur sa peau, et ils la laissent froissée au petit matin. Elle aimerait se glisser entre ses bras et profiter sa chaleur mais il est difficile de le toucher et encore plus de le serrer dans ses bras, alors comment pourrait-elle oser venir entre les siens ? Hermione ne parle pas beaucoup avec lui, elle a peur de dévoiler des choses qu'il ne faut pas dire, et elle a du mal à s'exprimer devant son regard sombre et intelligent, lourd d'opinions et de désirs. Elle ne s'endort jamais à ses côtés, craignant de ne pas se réveiller le lendemain, ou peut-être de livrer ses secrets dans son sommeil. Son coeur bat à un rythme effréné quand il lui pose des questions, il ne faut pas répondre ! Mais il bat encore plus vite lorsqu'il la touche, et parfois son souffle se coupe contre ses lèvres alors qu'il murmure qu'elle lui appartient.

I'VE TURNED INTO A STATUE AND IT MAKES ME FEEL DEPRESSED  
'CAUSE THE ONLY TIME YOU OPEN UP IS WHEN WE GET UNDRESSED

Elle est immobile à ses côtés, une statue froide qui essaye de transformer son coeur en pierre et d'y figer son esprit pour l'éternité, craignant de s'ouvrir inopinément et de ne plus lui appartenir parce qu'il l'aura tuée, l'aura vidée de son sang impur qu'il aura parfois goûté d'une morsure. Lui-même ne s'ouvre pas beaucoup à elle, seulement lorsqu'ils disparaissent sous les draps et que la lumière tamisée dispensée par sa bougie fait disparaître le danger qui l'habite dans une ombre au coin de la chambre. Elle a apprit à connaître sa façon de la prendre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle est sienne, car il est possessif et aime la marquer, il aimera ça dans le futur aussi, ses fidèles en témoigneront par la Marque des Ténèbres.

YOU DON'T LOVE ME, BIG FUCKING DEAL  
I'LL NEVER TELL YOU HOW I FEEL

Hermione le sait, il ne l'aime pas. Pas comme une personne normale aime, pas comme Ron ou Victor l'ont aimée, et elle en fait des cauchemars lorsqu'il n'est pas là, rêvant d'un éclat de lumière verte atteignant sa poitrine, ou de crocs suintants de poison se refermant sur son poignet qu'il caresse parfois du bout des doigts, dessinant ce qu'elle reconnait être comme sa marque. Elle ne lui dira jamais comment elle se sent réellement.

YOU DON'T LOVE ME, NOT A BIG DEAL  
I'LL NEVER TELL YOU HOW I FEEL

Avec le temps elle s'est habituée à son affection douloureuse et elle n'en cauchemarde plus, elle n'est cependant pas prête à lui dire ce qu'elle ressent, ne voulant pas lui donner plus d'emprise qu'il n'en a déjà, ne voulant pas qu'il mette un mot sur ce qui les unit parce qu'elle a peur que ça le rende plus fort. Elle était sensée l'affaiblir mais elle a échoué. Au moins a-t-elle pu le détourner de ses noires idées de grandeur. Elle n'est pas sûre qu'il ne continue pas à rallier des fidèles, discrètement.

IT ALMOST FEELS LIKE A JOKE TO PLAY OUT A PART  
WHEN YOU ARE NOT THE STARRING ROLE IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HEART

Hermione sait qu'elle n'a pas le rôle principal dans le coeur de Tom Jedusor. Il ne veut pas laisser cette place à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. C'est assez drôle quand elle y réfléchit, car elle n'est pas certaine de vouloir le jouer quand elle voit ce qui est arrivé à ce qu'il a aimé, que des objets et un serpent, et elle se dit qu'il est ironique qu'elle ait participé à leur destruction avant d'atterrir dans la vie passée de son pire ennemi, défait par ses propres mains -entres autres-. C'est ironique parce que s'il lui donnait la première place, elle courrait le risque de devenir à son tour un horcruxe.

YOU KNOW I'D RATHER WALK ALONE THAN PLAY A SUPPORTING ROLE  
IF I CAN'T GET THE STARRING ROLE

Fut un temps où elle aurait préféré passer à autre chose que d'être un rôle secondaire dans la vie de Ron mais Tom Jedusor ne la laissera jamais partir et étrangement elle apprécie certains moments où il se montre possessif, peut-être parce qu'elle le rôle le plus important qu'elle pourrait avoir dans la vie du futur lord. Il s'intéresse à elle et a quelque peu changé pour elle. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à plus, n'est-ce pas ?

SOMETIMES I IGNORE YOU SO I FEEL IN CONTROL  
BUT REALLY I ADORE YOU AND I CANT LEAVE YOU ALONE

Parfois elle s'efforce de l'ignorer et de le repousser pour se sentir un peu moins impuissante mais son coeur n'est pas de cet avis et elle ne peut pas rester bien longtemps loin de lui. Il le sait et en joue, lui ouvrant les bras lorsqu'elle revient et l'accueillant dans son lit. C'est les seuls moments où elle a cette sensation d'importance, lorsqu'il réanime les marques laissées sur son corps pour clamer sa possession, celles qui se fanent lorsqu'elle tente de s'éloigner. Elle ne dira pas qu'elle l'aime.

FED UP WITH THE FANTASIES THAT COVER WHAT IS WRONG  
C'MON BABY, LET'S JUST GET DRUNK, FORGET WE DON'T GET ON

Parfois elle en a assez de s'imaginer que tout va bien, d'esquiver ses questions pour ne pas avouer qu'elle n'est pas de son temps, elle rêve de relâcher la pression alors qu'une langue de feu déchire sa gorge, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Elle voudrait oublier qu'elle ne devrait pas être là avec lui, qu'elle l'a affronté par le passé et qu'elle était à l'origine là pour l'annihiler.

YOU'RE LIKE MY DAD, YOU'D GET ON WELL  
I SEND MY BEST REGARDS FROM HELL

Son père aurait aimé le talentueux Tom, curieux de tout et avide d'en savoir toujours plus, cet homme qui prend soin d'elle, certes à sa manière mais Hermione doit l'avouer, elle s'épanouit en présence de cet esprit proche du sien. Avec lui elle peut débattre pendant des heures sur des sujets qui en auraient lassé d'autres, et à eux deux ils remplissent une pièce entière de livres. Elle a même effleuré quelques ouvrages de magie noire, acceptant d'imaginer la magie noire autrement qu'en un avant goût de l'Enfer. Au début cela avait été l'Enfer. Elle s'y était noyé, ou peut-être y avait-elle brûlé vive pour mieux renaître de ses cendres.

IT ALMOST FEELS LIKE A JOKE TO PLAY OUT A PART  
WHEN YOU ARE NOT THE STARRING ROLE IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HEART

C'était ironique, dans sa position, d'être si proche du rôle principal dans le coeur de Tom Jedusor. Une mauvaise blague du destin qui ne cesse de la jeter dans des situations grotesques tandis qu'elle en apprend plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu dans des domaines obscurs de la magie, et que Tom entame une carrière fleurissante au Ministère. Il fait le bien pour un monde qu'il a poussé au bord de la destruction sur un autre plan d'existence. Parfois Hermione a la sensation qu'on se joue d'elle, d'eux.

YOU KNOW I'D RATHER WALK ALONE THAN PLAY A SUPPORTING ROLE  
IF I CAN'T GET THE STARRING ROLE

Une nuit elle fit un cauchemar où elle abandonnait Tom à ses sombres ambitions, lassée du peu qu'il pouvait donner à la personne la plus proche d'obtenir son affection. Elle marchait loin de ses mains toujours un peu distantes des siennes dans la rue, et elle tournait le dos à ses appels menaçants, elle le livrait à la noirceur de son coeur égoïste parce qu'il n'avait pas su le lui ouvrir.

I NEVER SANG FOR LOVE, I NEVER HAD A HEART TO MEND  
BECAUSE BEFORE THE START BEGAN, I ALWAYS SAW THE END, YEAH

Elle ne se faisait pas trop d'idées lorsqu'elle commençait une relation amoureuse, pensant déjà à la fin. Avec Victor elle avait sû qu'une fois le tournoi terminé cela ne durerait pas, et avec Ron elle s'était imaginée en une réplique de Molly Weasley, quelques cheveux roux en moins et une cuisine moins succulente. Elle était rationnelle et n'aimait pas se faire de faux espoirs, ne vendant pas son coeur au premier venu, pas vraiment fleur bleue car caractérielle. Tom ne lui avait jamais donné de faux espoirs, et l'avait poursuivie assez longtemps pour qu'elle ait du mal à en voir la fin, à part avec lui.

I WAIT FOR YOU TO OPEN UP, TO GIVE YOURSELF TO ME  
BUT NOTHING'S EVER GONNA GIVE, I'LL NEVER SET YOU FREE

Tous deux attendent que l'autre s'ouvre à lui, s'offre en entier tout en sachant que cela ne se fera jamais. Hermione sait aussi qu'il ne la laissera pas partir.

IT ALMOST FEELS LIKE A JOKE TO PLAY OUT A PART  
WHEN YOU ARE NOT THE STARRING ROLE IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HEART

C'est amusant car elle ne s'est jamais imaginée vivre aux côtés d'une personne qui ne la fait pas passer en premier.

YOU KNOW I'D RATHER WALK ALONE THAN PLAY A SUPPORTING ROLE  
IF I CAN'T GET THE STARRING ROLE

Elle pensait qu'elle serait partie depuis longtemps, si elle ne pouvait pas être le rôle principal dans le coeur de l'homme qu'elle aime.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié à la lecture ^^


End file.
